mercnetfandomcom-20200214-history
Hatchet Tail Alicia
Hatchet Tail Alicia Hoag’s Galaxy has for some reason a lot more openings to various alternate dimensions and realities; key amongst these are the Cross Dimension to teeming masses of symbiotic and parasitic organisms and the Time Plane home to the Time Daemons. The Hatchet tail is one such creature from the Cross Dimension; around 5377 C.E. Dr. Alicia Lowensteinberg led a 700 person strong team through a portal in the Milky Way Galaxy to explore the cross dimension, after several days of exploration they returned to their point of entry only to find the portal gone sealing them off from their home galaxy. The team spent several years in the cross dimension collecting specimens to experiment on and finally found a portal to Hoag’s Galaxy. Dr. Lowensteinberg and her team found their ship orbiting an immense planet with an extremely lush jungle environment covering most of it with small ice caps at the poles. With their HBT furnace close to shutting down they took several drop ships and shuttles to the surface and landed several kilometers from a structure that they had located from orbit. The team entered and cleaned up the structure setting up a lab and living quarters and soon settled in to study their new finds. Dr. Lowensteinberg had brought her son Eddie with her as did several other of the security and research personnel and they soon settled into a familiar routine. One of the researchers Dr. Grazinsky a xeno-archeologist started deciphering the images and texts found in the building and soon they found out that the building was a temple dedicated to the worship of a race of creatures called the Time Daemons who it seemed at one point had been able to suck an entire planet into their own dimension. Soon after Dr. Grazinsky deciphered a certain section of the text members of the team started disappearing including the children. Finally it was down to Dr. Lowensteinberg and two other geneticists and they were still unsure of exactly what had happened to the rest of the personnel. Dr. Lowensteinberg decided that their only hope of surviving was bonding with one of the Symbiotes they had taken from the Cross Dimension and thereby hopefully disguising their life signatures. The procedure was a partial success with two of the people dying in the incubation tubes. However Dr. Lowensteinberg’s assimilation was partially successful, while she retained most of her knowledge her actual intelligence level dropped to that of a curious child and due to the process she was able to create more of the Hatchet Tail Alicia’s through an amoeba like process. To this day there are hundreds of not thousands of HT Alicia’s roam across the surface Of the Unknown’s planet and each one refers to itself as Alicia. The creature’s coloring is a deep lavender with underbelly tones of cream yellow, glossy scales cover all but the face although this trace lightly along the cheeks for a little before disappearing, the hands and feet are claw like and the feet can be used as secondary hands and the tail is long and stretchy allowing for it be used as another limb as well as for climbing and even attacking with the hatchet shaped appendage at the end of it. The only other thing that is known about the HTA’s is that for some reason the religiously zealous Quivosians seem to sacrifice any they catch to the Time Daemon’s at the Temple Of Time and Space. The Hatchet tail will generally take over a new hosts entire motor and mental functions but there are a rare few that create a true relationship with their hosts older ones anyway the Axe tails coloration is a dark lavender with tan highlights on the chest, stomach, lower legs, and fore arms and has a long tail with an axe like attachment. Category:Symbiotic Races Category:Creatures